Gathering
Gathering items is an important daily activity in the world of Flight Rising. Doing so is a lucrative way to gain food for your clan, which is needed to keep your dragons' energy replenished. It can also be a good source of income, as many materials and trinkets can be unearthed and sold for profit. There are six types of gathering that are available. Hunting, Fishing, Insect Catching, Foraging, Digging, and Scavenging. Below are some examples of items that may be yielded from each type: *'Hunting': Yields meat food items. *'Fishing': Yields seafood food items. *'Insect Catching': Yields insect food items. *'Foraging': Yields plant food items. *'Digging': Yields minerals, ores, and artifacts. *'Scavenging': Yields materials, trinkets, and loot. 'Gathering Turns' Each clan is allowed 10 gathering turns per day, and they are refilled around 12:00am (PST). These turns do not stack, so it is recommended that they be expended fully each day to maximize items yielded. Each gathering attempt will provide you with a random assortment of items, and give your clan gathering experience. The higher your experience, the larger the pool of available items will be. If a clan has remained well fed for over three days (indicated by the rainbow- colored bar in the top right corner of the site), they will receive the bonus of 5 additional gathering turns per day until they no longer meet the requirements (average clan energy falls below 80%). Clans that are members of the flight that is currently dominant, they will receive 3 additional gathering turns per day for as long as their flight is dominant. Second and third place in dominance will receive 2 and 1 extra turns respectively. 'Leveling Gathering' As your clan grows more adept at their gathering tasks, they gain access to additional items. With each level you gain, the pool of items that you may gather from grows! The newly unlocked items may be more nourishing or valuable than those previously available of the same star level. 'Elemental Zones' Flight Rising's world is split up into 11 elemental regions, all of which produce different types of items per type. To designate what region you'd like to gather from, select it from the dropdown menu below a gathering type and click "Gather." Items from that region will be deposited directly into your Hoard. During holidays, it is possible to collect special items in the region of the element being celebrated. These items can then be used as currency at the Festive Favors shop (open only during the duration of the holiday). These special items will yield in addition to normal ones, meaning that they will never take the place of a normal item that would have yielded for each pull.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=16 Listed below are the items you can find while gathering:http://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=136122&p=mb 'Hunting' "Your dragons have returned from Hunting. After a few scrapes and battles, the following wildlife has been accumulated in your Hoard:" One Star *Balsas Anole - Arcane/Earth/Wind *Panther Anole - Fire/Plague *Shiny Anole - Light/Lightning/Nature *Swimming Anole - Ice/Shadow/Water *Ashfall Bat - Earth/Fire/Light *Brown Bat - Ice/Nature/Shadow *Nightwing Bat - Arcane/Lightning/Water *Plague Bat - Plague/Wind *Duskrat - Fire/Lightning/Shadow *Roan Mouse - Earth/Water *Satin Mouse - Arcane/Ice/Plague *Sun Flecked Fieldmouse - Light/Nature/Wind *Black Capped Chickadee - Ice/Shadow *Common Sparrow - Earth/Fire/Light *Java Sparrow - Arcane/Plague/Water *Zephyr Sparrow - Lightning/Nature/Wind *Broad-Footed Mole - Shadow/Wind *Eastern Mole - Earth/Light/Lightning *Shrew - Fire/Ice/Plague *Star-Nosed Mole - Arcane/Nature/Water *Cottontail Rabbit - Fire/Shadow/Wind *Marsh Rabbit - Nature/Plague/Water *Old World Rabbit - Earth/Light/Lightning *Snowshoe Rabbit - Arcane/Ice *Black Orpington - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Dappled Clucker - Ice/Plague/Water *Dusk Orpington - Earth/Nature *Hooded Hen - Fire/Lightning/Wind *Blue Bandit - Arcane/Shadow/Water *Mud Turtle - Earth/Nature *Snapping Turtle - Ice/Light/Lightning *Steppes Box Turtle - Fire/Plague/Wind *Hooded Skunk - Ice/Shadow/Wind *Musk Scrapper - Earth/Nature/Plague *Skunk - Arcane/Light/Water *Spotted Skunk - Fire/Lightning *Bobwhite Quail - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *False-Peacock Quail - Nature/Wind *Flecked Bushrunner - Earth/Ice/Plague *Valley Quail - Fire/Light/Water *Drifting Duck - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Shadow *Mallard - Light/Water/Wind *Wood Duck - Arcane/Fire/Nature/Plague *Golden-Laced Rooster - Arcane/Earth/Shadow/Wind *Silver-Laced Rooster - Fire/Light/Lightning/Plague *Tolbunt Rooster - Ice/Nature/Water *Arroyo Toad - Earth/Fire/Plague/Wind *Brown Spot Toad - Arcane/Ice/Light/Lightning *Toad - Nature/Shadow/Water Two Stars *Blue-Throated Hummingbird - Ice/Shadow *Dustwing Hummingbird - Arcane/Earth/Lightning *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird - Light/Nature/Water *White-Eared Hummingbird - Fire/Plague/Wind *Coral Snake - Fire/Lightning/Plague *Dust Slither - Earth/Light *Emerald Ratsnake - Arcane/Nature/Shadow *Olive Sea Snake - Ice/Water/Wind *Black Squirrel - Fire/Nature/Shadow *Grey Squirrel - Arcane/Earth/Wind *Red Squirrel - Light/Lightning/Water *White Squirrel - Ice/Plague *Cave Gecko - Fire/Ice/Shadow *Leopard Gecko - Arcane/Earth *Tokay Gecko - Lightning/Plague *Tree Gecko - Light/Nature/Wind *''*currently no data on geckos in water*'' *Bleeding Heart Crow - Fire/Plague *Crow - Earth/Nature/Shadow *Leucistic Crow - Arcane/Ice/Light *Magpie - Lightning/Water/Wind *Ermine - Arcane/Ice/Lightning/Water *Ferret - Earth/Light/Plague/Wind *Weasel - Fire/Nature/Shadow Three Stars *Crested Newt - Ice/Wind *Hellbender - Earth/Plague/Shadow *Newt - Light/Nature/Water *Salamander - Arcane/Fire/Lightning *Amethyst Striker - Earth/Lightning/Water *Emerald Striker - Nature/Plague/Wind *Onyx Cobra - Arcane/Fire *Opal Cobra - Ice/Light/Shadow Four Stars *Black Capped Budgie - Earth/Ice/Nature *Blue Throated Budgie - Arcane/Water *Bog Canary - Plague/Shadow/Wind *Oasis Songbird - Fire/Light/Lightning *Golden Reefprince - Fire/Plague/Wind *Leucistic Axolotl - Ice/Light/Water *Mudpuppy - Earth/Lightning/Nature *Nightrage Axolotl - Arcane/Shadow *Black Swan - Arcane/Plague/Shadow/Wind *Mute Swan - Ice/Nature/Water *Trumpeter Swan - Earth/Fire/Light/Lightning Five Stars *Banded Dart Frog - Light/Lightning/Plague *Canopy Darter - Fire/Nature *Reedhopper - Arcane/Shadow/Wind *River Warden - Earth/Ice/Water *Glowing Pocket Mouse - Earth/Ice/Plague/Wind *Grasslands Trunker - Arcane/Earth/Fire/Lightning/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Moordwelling Trunker - Ice/Light/Plague/Water Rainbow Star *Arctic Lemming - Arcane/Ice/Light *Collared Lemming - Earth/Plague/Wind *Singed Lemming - Fire/Nature *Static Charged Lemming - Lightning/Shadow/Water *Celestial Antelope - Arcane/Fire/Nature *Dappled Dunhoof - Earth/Ice/Plague/Wind *Trick of the Light - Lightning/Shadow 'Fishing' "Your dragons have finished Fishing. Patience and tenacity have paid off, and several new delicacies have been added to your Hoard:" One Star *Crawdad - Earth/Plague *Fissure Crawdad - Fire/Ice/Wind *Northern Crayfish - Nature/Shadow/Water *Sparkling Crayfish - Arcane/Light/Lightning *Greater Leech - Arcane/Ice/Water *Leech - Earth/Fire/Wind *Sand Sucker - Light/Lightning *Wetland Vampire - Nature/Plague/Shadow *Common Minnow - Ice/Light/Wind *Glass Minnows - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Moonbeam Sardines - Lightning/Nature/Shadow *Sardines - Earth/Water *Cragside Mussels - Earth/Ice *Mussels - Lightning/Nature/Plague *Shadowmist Oysters - Arcane/Shadow/Water *Sun Baked Oysters - Fire/Light/Wind *Clown Shrimp - Plague/Water *Jumbo Shrimp - Earth/Ice/Wind *Tiger Shrimp - Fire/Lightning/Nature *Wetland Ghost - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Bluegill - Earth/Ice/Water *Pumpkinseed Sunfish - Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Sunfish - Arcane/Light *Warmouth - Fire/Nature/Plague *Flying Fish - Ice/Light/Water *Sea Sparrow - Earth/Nature/Wind *Smallhead Flying Fish - Arcane/Shadow *Wave Skipper - Fire/Lightning/Plague *Deeps Cucumber - Earth/Fire/Light *Glowslug - Lightning/Shadow/Water *Nudibranch - Arcane/Ice/Nature *Sea Hare - Plague/Wind *Rose Pixie - Arcane/Earth/Fire *Sea Fae - Lightning/Water/Wind *Sunset Sea Dragon - Light/Nature/Plague *Umbral Sea Wight - Ice/Shadow *Brilliant Bobtail Squid - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Shadow *Dumpling Squid - Nature/Plague/Wind *Stubby Squid - Earth/Ice/Light/Water *Golden Rainbow Trout - Light/Lightning/Wind *Rainbow Trout - Earth/Fire/Nature/Water *True Rainbow Trout - Arcane/Ice/Plague/Shadow Two Stars *Aether Hermit - Arcane/Plague/Shadow *Blue Swimmer Crab - Earth/Nature/Water *Steppes Pincher - Lightning/Wind *White Reaches Crab - Fire/Ice/Light *Black Maiden - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Lagoon Guppy - Nature/Shadow *Silver Guppy - Ice/Light/Lightning *Topaz Guppy - Earth/Water/Wind *Black Tetra - Ice/Shadow/Water *Ruby Tetras - Arcane/Nature/Plague *Serpae Tetras - Fire/Light *Silverside Tetras - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Blue Ring Octopus - Arcane/Light/Plague *Dwarf Octopus - Nature/Water *Inky Octopus - Earth/Lightning/Shadow *Red Octopus - Fire/Wind *''*currently no data on octopi in Ice*'' *Grey Catshark - Arcane/Ice/Water *Leopard Needletooth - Earth/Light/Lightning *Lesser Shallowshark - Nature/Wind *Striped Biter - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Devilsnap - Fire/Light/Plague *Olympia Oyster - Arcane/Ice/Shadow/Water *Royal Oyster - Earth/Lightning/Nature/Wind Three Stars *Crystal Jellyfish - Light/Nature/Water *Darktide Jellyfish - Ice/Shadow *Electric Stingers - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Nebula Floaters - Arcane/Fire/Plague Four Stars *Deviant Darter - Lightning/Plague *Everglade Shortfin - Nature/Shadow/Water *Luminous Shortfin - Arcane/Ice/Light *Molten Goby - Wind/Earth/Fire *Abyss Vulture - Earth/Light/Lightning *Giant Isopod - Fire/Nature/Plague *Glass Isopod - Ice/Shadow/Wind *Isopod - Arcane/Water *Billy Bass - Earth/Fire/Plague *Pale Smallmouth - Ice/Light/Nature/Wind *Smallmouth Bass - Arcane/Shadow/Water *''*no data on bass in Lightning*'' Five Stars *Angelspine - Earth/Light/Wind *Pincushion Urchin - Fire/Plague *Snowflake Urchin - Ice/Nature/Water *Tuxedo Urchin - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *Gaseous Megashrimp - All Fishing Areas *Grey River Flight - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow/Water *River Muck - Fire/Plague/Wind *Skittering Megashrimp - All Fishing Areas Rainbow Star *Fallen Star - Arcane/Lightning *Glow Star - Ice/Plague/Shadow *Morning Star - Earth/Light/Wind *Starfish - Fire/Nature/Water *Hippojay - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Plague/Water/Wind *Scarlet Flycatcher - Fire 'Insect Catching' "Your dragons have improved their skills at Insect Catching. Your most dextrous dragons have stocked your Hoard full of the following:" One Star *Fire Ant - Earth/Fire/Nature *Fungus Cutter - Plague/Shadow *Gliding Ant - Ice/Water/Wind *Pharaoh Ant - Arcane/Light/Lightning *Glade Swarmer - Earth/Nature/Plague *Honeybee - Fire/Wind *Perdita Bee - Lightning/Shadow/Water *White Lace Honeybee - Arcane/Ice/Light *Crop Cutter - Earth/Plague/Wind *Frostbite Beetle - Ice/Light/Shadow *Leaf Beetle - Arcane/Nature/Water *Thunder Scarab - Fire/Lightning *Maggot - Fire/Nature/Plague *Nymph - Earth/Water/Wind *Pauper Larvae - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Tundra Grub - Ice/Lightning *Bean Beetle - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Harlequin Ladybug - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Lady Bug - Arcane/Nature/Water *Two-tone Brown Beetle - Ice/Light *Common Mosquito - Fire/Nature/Water *Dune Vampire - Earth/Lightning/Shadow *Salt-Marsh Mosquito - Arcane/Ice/Plague *Swamp Mosquito - Light/Wind *Blow Fly - Lightning/Water/Wind *Fly - Earth/Ice/Shadow *Gold Fly - Light/Nature *Tachinid Fly - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Blue Cricket - Lightning/Shadow/Water *Cricket - Light/Nature/Wind *Redwing Hopper - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Song Cricket - Earth/Ice *Blackworm - Fire/Shadow *Earthworm - Earth/Ice/Lightning *Greenworm - Plague/Water/Wind *Redworm - Arcane/Light/Nature *Banded Snail - Arcane/Fire *Garden Snail - Light/Nature/Wind *Land Snail - Earth/Lightning/Plague *White Lipped Snail - Ice/Water *''*currently no data on snails in Shadow*'' *Grasshopper - Earth/Light/Lightning/Shadow *Rainbow Grasshopper - Arcane/Ice/Plague *Spotted Grasshopper - Fire/Nature/Water/Wind *Mobile Stick - Arcane/Ice/Lightning/Water *Stick Insect - Earth/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Tinder Bug - Fire/Light/Plague Two Stars *Black Witch - Fire/Shadow *Meal Moth - Lightning/Nature/Water *Wasteland Pauper - Arcane/Ice/Plague *White Cabbage Butterfly - Earth/Light/Wind *Albino Dasher - Arcane/Light/Lightning *Centipede - Earth/Nature/Shadow *Snowkissed Centipede - Ice/Water *Stinglash - Fire/Plague/Wind *Hardshell - Arcane/Light *Pillbug - Earth/Fire/Wind *Shale Skitter - Nature/Plague/Shadow *Silt Sifter - Ice/Lightning/Water *Alder Spittlebug - Arcane/Lightning/Water *Common Froghopper - Earth/Ice *Red and Black Froghopper - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Rhododendron Leafhopper - Light/Nature/Wind *Dusky Mealworm - Ice/Lightning/Shadow *Four-Spot Mealworm - Arcane/Fire/Wind *Mealworm - Earth/Light/Water *Parasitic Grub - Nature/Plague *Fever Fly - Arcane/Lightning/Plague/Water *Horse Fly - Earth/Ice/Nature/Shadow *Venomous Fly - Fire/Light/Wind Three Stars *Bold Jumping Spider - Earth/Lightning *Diving Aranea - Light/Water/Wind *Jumping Spider - Ice/Nature/Shadow *Yellow Jumper - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Catoptria Grass Moth - Arcane/Light/Nature *False Veneer Moth - Earth/Lightning/Plague *Petal Moth - Fire/Shadow/Wind *Rusty Moth - Ice/Water *Leafy Moth - Light/Nature/Water/Wind Four Stars *Lava Strider - Earth/Fire *Moonlight Strider - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Water Bug - Lightning/Plague/Wind *Water Strider - Ice/Nature/Water *Catocala Moth - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Dark-bordered Beauty - Earth/Light *Micromoth - Ice/Water/Wind *Runic Pug Moth - Arcane/Lightning/Nature *False Mantis Prickler - Light/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Giant Prickly Stick Insect - Earth/Lightning/Plague *Vibrant Prickly Insect - Arcane/Fire/Ice/Water Five Stars *Firefly - Fire/Lightning/Plague *Glowbug - Earth/Nature/Shadow *Mana Thief - Arcane/Ice/Water *Reedcleft Sparkler - Light/Wind *Hydra Scorpion - Fire/Ice/Lightning/Plague Rainbow Star *Boxer Mantis - Ice/Light *Dead Leaf Mantis - Arcane/Plague/Shadow *Highgrass Priest - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Jungle Mantis - Fire/Nature/Water *Luna Mith - Arcane *Cockatrice - Ice/Lightning 'Foraging' "Foraging dragons use their claws not for combat, but for cultivation. The following plantlife has now been stored in your Hoard:" One Star *Clover - Light/Nature/Wind *Highland Dryleaf - Earth/Fire/Plague *Lucky Star - Arcane/Ice/Lightning *Subterranean Clover - Shadow/Water *Cliff Lion - Earth/Nature/Wind *Light's Breath - Light/Lightning/Water *Manaweed - Arcane/Fire *Marsh Choker - Ice/Plague/Shadow *Desert Scrub - Earth/Lightning/Plague *Jungle Grass - Arcane/Nature/Shadow *Sea Grass - Ice/Water *Sweet Grass - Fire/Light/Wind *Cindershroom - Fire/Wind *Diseased Fungus - Nature/Plague/Water *Glow Mushroom - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *Mycena Mushroom - Earth/Ice/Light *Black Tulip - Nature/Shadow *Blue Parrot Tulip - Ice/Lightning/Water *Carnaval Tulip - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Red Emperor Tulip - Earth/Light/Wind *Jasmine - Nature/Water *Juneflower - Arcane/Ice/Shadow *Wild Catsup - Fire/Lightning/Plague *Wild Mustard - Earth/Light/Wind *Always-Autumn - Earth/Lightning/Plague *Fogflower - Arcane/Light/Water *Moor Thistle - Ice/Shadow *Thistle - Fire/Nature/Wind *Canyon Ruffage - Fire/Light/Plague *Sour Spinach - Shadow/Wind *Spinach - Earth/Ice/Nature *Sugary Prickleaf - Arcane/Lightning/Water *Acorn - Nature/Shadow *Blood Acorn - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Stonecorn - Earth/Ice/Lightning *Sunkernel - Light/Water/Wind *Gradish - Lightning/Nature/Shadow *Potato Onion - Earth/Ice/Light *Turnip - Fire/Plague/Water *Wild Onion - Arcane/Wind *Cinnamon - Arcane/Ice/Plague *Green Shoots - Earth/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Pegasus Feathers - Fire/Light/Lightning/Water *Chickweed - Earth/Light/Plague/Wind *Maidens Blush - Arcane/Fire/Nature *Stellaria Media - Ice/Lightning/Shadow/Water Two Stars *Blackberry - Fire/Nature/Shadow *Raspberry - Arcane/Earth/Lightning *Seaberry - Light/Water/Wind *Winter's Delight - Ice/Plague *Arctic Scrub - Earth/Ice *Bonebark Mold - Fire/Plague/Wind *Green Algae - Light/Nature/Water *Star Moss - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *Ashfall Prickler - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Notocactus - Lightning/Nature/Water *Stonespine - Earth/Light *Tundra Cactus - Ice/Shadow/Wind *Amaranth - Earth/Ice/Lightning *Crisp-Leaf Amaranth - Arcane/Plague/Water *Greenstripe Amaranth - Fire/Light/Wind *Sandhills Amaranth - Nature/Shadow *Granny Smith Apple - Fire/Light *Honeycrisp Apple - Earth/Ice/Plague *Red Delicious Apple - Arcane/Nature/Water *Sour Green Apple - Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Irradiated Pear - Arcane/Ice/Shadow *Prickly Pear - Light/Lightning/Water/Wind *Wasteland Pear - Earth/Fire/Nature/Plague Three Stars *Dryad's Saddle - Ice/Lightning/Water *Dwarf Shelf Fungus - Earth/Light *Fairy Ears - Fire/Nature/Wind *Leechroot Mushroom - Arcane/Plague/Shadow *Green Plantain - Plague/Water/Wind *Plantain - Lightning/Shadow *Red Banana - Arcane/Fire/Nature *Ripe Yellow Banana - Earth/Ice/Light Four Stars *Day Lilies - Fire/Ice/Light *Jungle Lilies - Arcane/Nature/Shadow *Pinwheel Paddies - Earth/Wind *Water Lilies - Lightning/Plague/Water *Crimson Jadevine - Fire/Plague/Water *Dusk Jadevine - Arcane/Shadow *Jungle Raincatch - Earth/Lightning/Nature *Minty Jadevine - Ice/Light/Wind *Engineered Superberry - Ice/Lightning/Shadow/Water *Sour Strawberry - Arcane/Light/Plague *Strawberry - Earth/Fire/Nature/Wind Five Stars *Cindervine - Fire/Light *Dark Creeper - Arcane/Nature/Shadow *Ivy - Earth/Ice/Water *Sand Creeper - Lightning/Plague/Wind *Ancient Fungus - Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow/Water Rainbow Star *Aether Cherries - Arcane/Ice *Charged Duneberry - Lightning/Nature/Wind *Over-ripe Cherries - Earth/Plague/Water *Potash Peach - Fire/Light/Shadow *Dryad - Arcane/Wind 'Digging' "Your dragons have returned from their Digging. After countless hours of breaking stone and churning earth, the following items have been added to your Hoard:" One Star *Round Pebbles - Earth/Fire/Plague *Perfect Skipping Stone - Shadow/Water *Skipping Stone - Arcane/Light/Nature *Smooth Pebbles - Ice/Lightning/Wind *Copper Ore - Ice/Lightning/Nature/Water *Iron Ore - Earth/Fire/Plague/Wind *Nickel Ore - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Clay - Light/Lightning/Nature *Obsidian - Arcane/Ice/Shadow/Wind *Shale - Earth/Fire/Plague/Water *Gravel - Fire/Shadow/Wind *Salt - Arcane/Earth/Plague/Water *Sand - Ice/Light/Lightning/Nature *Dickinsonia Vendian - Fire/Ice/Shadow/Wind *Fossilized Fish - Earth/Nature/Water *Sea Scorpion Fossil - Arcane/Light/Lightning/Plague *Clay Fertility Statue - Nature/Plague/Wind *Intact Clay Relief - Light/Lightning *Intact Stone Relief - Arcane/Earth/Shadow *Stone Fertility Statue - Fire/Ice/Water *Cobalt Ore - Arcane/Nature/Water *Lead Ore - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Plague *Tin Ore - Fire/Light/Shadow/Wind *Rich Copper Ore - Ice/Lightning/Nature/Water *Rich Iron Ore - Earth/Fire/Plague/Wind *Rich Nickel Ore - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Coal - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *Traprock - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind *Dark Basalt - Fire/Nature/Water *Grey Basalt - Earth/Lightning *Gypsum - Ice/Light/Wind *Rosy Gypsum - Arcane/Plague/Shadow *Depleted Sacridite - Earth/Fire/Shadow *Impure Sacridite - Arcane/Ice/Nature/Plague *Sacridite - Light/Lightning/Water/Wind *Granite Fragment - Nature/Shadow *Small Block of Granite - Lightning/Plague *Small Chunk of Granite - Light/Water/Earth *''*currently no data on granite in arcane, fire, ice, or wind*'' Two Stars *Broken Penny Jar - All Digging Regions *Broken Clay Pot - Arcane/Fire/Ice/Nature *Crumbling Relief - Light/Plague/Water *Stone Arrowhead - Earth/Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Blue Quartz - Ice/Nature/Water *Crystal Quartz - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Rose Quartz - Arcane/Light *Smoky Quartz - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Canopic Jar - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Intact Clay Pot - Arcane/Fire/Shadow *Painted Clay Pot - Light/Nature/Water *Parched Clay Jar - Ice/Plague *Broken Pottery Jar - Arcane/Earth/Ice/Nature/Shadow believed to be found everywhere Three Stars *Amber-trapped Fly - Arcane/Light/Plague *Amber-trapped Mosquito - Earth/Nature/Wind *Trilobite Fossil - Fire/Ice/Lightning/Shadow/Water Four Stars *Rusted Treasure Chest - All Digging Regions *Silver Ore - All Digging Regions *Banded Sardonyx - Earth/Light/Lightning *Jade - Plague/Shadow *Jasper - Fire/Nature *Labradorite - Arcane/Ice/Water *''*currently no data on gems found in wind*'' Five Stars *Iron Treasure Chest - All Digging Regions *Gold Ore - All Digging Regions *Bursting Sack of Shinies - All Digging Regions Unconfirmed in Earth *Hefty Treasure Cache - All Digging Regions *Some Secret Stash - All Digging Regions *Elemental Slash - Unique to Each Region *Elemental Bolt - Unique to Each Region *Elemental Ability Stone - Unique to Each Region *Elemental Might Fragment - Unique to Each Region *Chimera - Arcane/Ice/Light/Nature/Wind Rainbow Star *Gilded Decorative Chest - All Digging Regions *Platinum Ore - All Digging Regions Unconfirmed in Light *Manticore - Arcane/Shadow/Water *Shattered Serpent - Earth 'Scavenging' "Your most adventurous dragons have returned home after a hard day of Scavenging. Your Hoard now contains the following remnants:" One Star *Bone Fragments - Ice/Water *Chimera Fangs - Arcane/Fire/Nature *Sparrow Skull - Light/Plague/Wind *Squirrel Skull - Earth/Lightning/Shadow *Intact Parchment - Arcane/Light/Water *Mangled Textile - Earth/Fire/Plague *Moth-Eaten Rug - Ice/Nature/Wind *Tattered Parchment - Lightning/Shadow *Ash Twigs - Fire *Birch Twigs - Arcane/Light *Dried Cedar Branch - Earth/Lightning *Driftwood Branch - Plague/Water *Fir Branch - Nature/Wind *Pine Branch - Ice/Shadow *Battered Scroll Case - Light *Cracked Leather - Ice/Wind *Crumbling Leather - Earth/Fire *Moldy Leather - Nature/Water *Rotting Leather - Plague/Shadow *Scroll Case - Arcane/Lightning *Redwood Kindling - Ice/Light/Nature/Shadow *Chipped Blackened Legbones - Arcane/Fire/Light *Cracked Blackened Ribcage - Nature/Plague *Small Legbones - Earth/Ice/Lightning *Small Ribcage - Shadow/Water/Wind *Half-Moon Spectacles - Arcane/Fire/Light/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Shattered Reading Spectacles - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Plague/Water *Sanded Ash Plank - Arcane/Nature/Water *Sanded Birch Plank - Earth *Sanded Cedar Plank - Fire/Light/Plague *Sanded Pine Plank - Ice/Shadow *''*currently no data on planks in lightning or wind*'' *Etched Tusk - Arcane/Lightning/Wind *Fractured Tusk - Earth/Nature/Water *Ivory Tusk - Fire/Light/Shadow *Warbeast Tusk - Ice/Plague *Blackened Warninghorn - Fire/Plague/Water *Damaged Battlehorn - Light/Nature/Wind *Gladiator's Warhorn - Arcane/Earth/Ice *''*currently no data on horns in lightning or shadow*'' *Bronze Fabric Scrap - Lightning/Nature/Wind *Faded Blue Fabric - Shadow/Water *Red Linen Fabric Scrap - Arcane/Fire/Plague *White Linen Fabric Scrap - Earth/Ice/Light *Broken Wing Bones - Earth/Ice/Nature *Wing Bones - Arcane/Fire/Plague *''*currently no data on horns in light, lightning, shadow, water, or wind*'' Two Stars *Broken Bone Bottle - All Scavenging Regions *Birch Logs - Arcane/Light *Cedar Logs - Earth/Fire/Lightning *Driftwood Log - Plague/Water *Fir Logs - Nature/Wind *Pine Logs - Ice/Shadow *Ash Logs - Fire *Bamboo Shoot - Arcane/Water/Wind *Bonewood Branch - Earth/Fire/Lightning/Plague *Bamboo Cluster - Arcane/Water/Wind *Bonewood Log - Earth/Fire/Lightning/Plague *Redwood Log - Ice/Nature/Shadow *''*currently no data on logs in light*'' *Fancy Silver-Plated Buckle - Light/Lightning/Water *Iron Belt Buckle - Arcane/Fire/Nature/Wind *Rusted Iron Belt Buckle - Earth/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Empty Inkwell - Light *Forgotten Poet's Tools - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Water *Used Cartography Ink - ??? *''*currently no data on ink jars in arcane, fire, nature, plague, shadow, or wind*'' *Black Pawn - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *White Pawn - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind *Shattered Ceramic Jar - All Scavenging Regions Three Stars *Haunted Stone Orb - Arcane/Shadow *Ornate Porcelain Jar - Earth/Light/Plague *Painted Porcelain Jar - Lightning/Water/Wind/Ice *''*no data on artifacts found in fire or nature*'' *Black Rook - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *Black Knight - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *Black Bishop - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *White Rook - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind *White Knight - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind *White Bishop - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind Four Stars *Elemental Runestones - Unique to Each Region *Black Queen - Lightning/Plague/Shadow *Black King - Arcane/Fire *White Queen - Earth/Light/Wind *White King - Ice/Nature/Water *Storm Seeker - Arcane/Ice/Light/Lightning Five Stars *Copper Pocketwatch - Earth/Fire/Lightning/Nature/Plague/Wind *Silver Pocketwatch - Arcane/Ice/Light/Shadow/Water *Ancestral Incense - Arcane/Light/Lightning/Shadow/Water *Nickel Cat Figurine - Ice/Lightning/Plague/Water *Deity Dolls - Unique to Each Region *Elemental Acuity Fragments - Unique to Each Region *Unhatched Eggs - Unique to Each Region *Death Seeker - Earth/Fire/Lightning/Nature/Wind *Longneck Skirmisher - Ice/Lightning/Shadow Rainbow Star *Diamond Ring - Lightning/Nature/Plague/Shadow *Emerald Ring - Arcane/Earth/Fire/Wind *Ruby Ring - Ice/Light/Water *Darktouched Chimera - Ice/Plague/Shadow Sources Category:Clan